A weird Job
by ShannonandStella
Summary: A man holds his girlfriend hostage but the other girl in the room brings a weird twist to the day
1. Chapter 1

As TR2 pulled up beside TR1 they grabbed their bullet proof vests from the back of the Car. As Stella, Shannon and Lawson joined the rest of the group.

"Okay Josh sitrep" said Looking at the house

"one Very pissed of guy with a gun threatening to kill his girlfriend and her girlfriend cause she broke up with him: said Josh rolling his eyes

"Okay well this is a new one, usually they are with guys. Okay have you got a visual on them?:

"Yeah we have cameras up where we can but this guy is better than some of the rest"

"Okay Stella, Shannon cover the back of the house if there is any good covered spots" said Lawson

"Okay" said Stella walking carefully towards the house and ducking down so that the windows where above where their bodies, as they reached the back of the house there was a dense garden and a small walking path through the middle.

"We'll go up the path and get a spot in their"

"Yeah" said Stella before reaching for her comm.

"Lawson we have found a spot but there is a large glass door out here where is the guy?" whispered Stella

"He is in the front room; he can't see you from where he is"

"Okay, if he looks as though he is going to come back here then make a distraction" said Shannon as they tried to move through the garden quietly as they found a spot they radioed back "Okay Lawson got a visual on the back of the house, no one is in there at the moment so the girls must be in the other room"

"Okay thanks Shannon" replied Lawson

"Okay Michael set up a point where if this gets out of control, Josh you come with me. Dom and Christian you stay here and get the info from Leon when he gets things" said Lawson walking towards the door as he and Josh leaned up against the brick wall

"Matt? I am senior sergeant Lawson Blake, what is going on mate?"

"Piss off" replied the man inside

"So original" said Josh rolling his eyes

"All I wanna do is talk mate" said Lawson trying to get somewhere with this guy

"About what, my cheating bitch of a girlfriend?"

"No about how we can sort this out without anyone getting hurt"

"I'm not going to hurt them I just want them to know how I feel" replied the guy getting angry

"Don't you think they know?" said Lawson "Can't we just end this thing now?"

"Yeah you can end this all if you want" replied the guy who's voice had gone level now

"Okay so how do we do this thing?"

"I will let the girls go out the back way, when you get the girls then tell me" said the guy

As Stella and Shannon watched the back of the house they saw the two girls running towards the door as Stella and Shannon watched them the girls closed the door behind them as Stella and Shannon meet the girls they noticed a familiar face it was Alana, Stella didn't have time to ask what was going on as she pulled them into the garden

"Lawson we have the girls, they aren't hurt" said Shannon quickly

"Copy that Shannon" said Lawson before talking to the guy "Matt the girls are with my colleagues now so we can end this thing"

"Good" was all that was heard before a loud gunshot was heard as Stella and Shannon covered Alana and her Friend before Lawson radioed them

"Stella, Shannon what's going on?"

"we are fine Lawson so are the girls the bullet didn't come this way, it didn't leave the house from here" Replied Stella pulling Shannon up

"Okay leave the girls with Shannon, Dom is coming your way enter the back of the house on my three" replied Lawson waving Dom towards the back of the house

"Copy that" said Stella grabbing Shannon's hand for a second before moving

"Where are you going?" asked Alana

"To check the house and arrest Matt" said Stella before carefully walking towards the back of the house and she reached the back Dom was at her side"

"Okay Lawson we are ready" said Stella

"Okay on my three, one, two, three" replied Lawson before a lot of commotion was heard inside the house before the yelling stoped as they found Matts body lying on the ground with a pool of blood around him

"Okay get the girls and get them checked over" said Lawson before walking through the front door with Josh and Dom.

As Stella reached the garden Shannon ushered Alana and her friend Emily which Shannon had found her name out when Stella had gone inside.

"Stel, what happened in there you came out pretty fast" asked Shannon

"the guy shot himself, Lawson is going to get forensics down here"

Emily started crying as she heard the news as Alanah rapped her arm around Emily's waist

"Lana, why wouldn't he listen to me?"

"I don't know Em, Maybe he was past getting help" replied alanah wiping a tear away of Emily's face

"but there is nothing going on between us you still that love that cop chick and I loved him so much even after he went crazy a couple of weeks ago all I wanted was for him to get help" Alana looked at Stella when Emily spoke about her loving the 'cop chick'

"I know Em, It's not your fault"

"But maybe it is, I never told him that I loved him if I had then maybe he wouldn't have done it"

"Maybe he wouldn't off but you can't change it Em so don't beat yourself up about it" Said Alana before sitting on the stretcher to get looked at

"Shan I am going to get debriefed by Lawson" said Stella quickly kissing Shannon

"Okay cause I swear he gives us another lecture this afternoon I am going to shove a stick up his ass and make him try and pull it out" said Shannon annoyed

"Hey Can I watch" Laughed Josh nearby

"I never knew you were gay before Josh thanks for finally coming out of the closet I am proud to be one of the first ones to know" Laughed Stella

"Who said you where the first" winked Josh before turning away and laughing, at Joshes Last comment Stella and Shannon turned to each other shock crossed there face "Guys I joking, Leon did you capture their faces?" said Josh laughing

"Yep Josh so putting them up on YouTube" Laughed Leon

"Leon I swear you put anyone's photo's on YouTube again I am going to kick your ass so bad, Stella get your ass over here"

"Yeah Well I was Lawson before Josh disturbed me" Said Stella crossly

"Yeah right now get over here"

"Coming" replied Stella grabbing Shannon's hand quickly before walking towards Lawson.


	2. Chapter 2

After Lawson had debriefed Stella and Shannon, Alana wanted to talk to Stella about something Shannon shrugged at the request and went to pack up some things that had been left on the scene and hadn't been put back into the cars

"Stella, I am sorry about everything" sighed Alana as she pulled Stella aside

"it's okay Alana I am fine, i am going out with Shannon now so i don't have anything against you" said Stella as she removed her bullet proof vest and placed it back into her bag

"So you two are actually dating?" inquired Alana as Stella zipped her bag up

"yeah, after you left I kind of went a little mental Shannon helped me and then we just got together we have been going out for just over two months" said Stella as she sat in the back of the car "So how is everything with you?, besides the fact that you where held at gunpoint today?"

"Yeah everything has been okay, I ,moved out of home a month back I live about twenty minutes drive from here so it is okay" said Alana as the paramedics came over too the car

"We will have to take you in mam for a check up" said the male before Alana nodded her head and sighed "It was good to see you again Stel" said Alana as she smiled and started to walk away

"You too Alana" said Stella as she got up of the back of the car and walked over to where Shannon was packing up the equipment and placing a bag over her shoulder she smiled over at Shannon

"What did Alana say?" asked Shannon as she followed Stella's actions and swung the bag over her shoulder

"She just asked how everything was going, I told her that we where together and yeah" said Stella as she smiled at Shannon

"So she isn't just going to turn up on your doorstep" laughed Shannon

"Well let's hope not since I am happy with who I am with now" said Stella as she placed the bag into the back of the car and held Shannon's hand before quickly kissing her and then letting go so that they didn't get into trouble from Lawson. They were both happy with their relationship an nothing was going to change that


End file.
